In snow plows and the like it is the usual practice to mount additional headlight, turn signal and parking lamps above the plow blade since the blade usually obscures the originally installed lamps and prevents them from performing their intended function. A snow plow equipped vehicle is subjected to substantial vibration and shock and it is desirable to provide a firm but resilient support for the lamps which will effectively hold the lamps in predetermined adjusted position but, in addition, will protect the lamp bulbs from the severe vibration and shock.
Accordingly among the objectives of the present invention is to provide a combined headlight, turn signal and parking lamp embodying a support system which will hold the lamp in its predetermined adjusted position and at the same time protect the bulbs from damage due to the vibration and shock encountered in use.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a combined headlight, turn signal and parking lamp, which utilizes the popular size 142 mm.times.200 mm sealed beam headlamp, and provides a lower profile by locating the turn signal and parking portion lamp on the side of the rectangular sealed beam portion and thereby increase the operator's forward visibility compared with lamps heretofore known in the art.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a combined headlight, turn signal and parking lamp with a rectangular sealed beam including a bulb retaining construction wherein the time required to replace the bulbs is minimized compared with known prior art.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a shock free mount for a combined headlight, turn signal and parking lamp to increase the service life of the bulbs and thereby to reduce bulb replacement costs, to promote safety, and to provide increased reliability and convenience under the particularly severe shock and vibration conditions to which snow plow lamps are subjected.